


Чашка

by Kenilvort



Series: Двенадцать подвигов Ямазаки Хироши [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хара любит читать умные книжки, но иногда…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чашка

Хара любит читать. Хара любит читать, а Ямазаки любит на него смотреть. Покусывает губы — неожиданный сюжетный ход, облизывает губы — эротика, поджимает губы — торжество справедливости. Хара лучше любой книжки, любой призовой новеллы, даже этих хваленых — имени Номы. Всегда интересный и никогда не надоедает, хорошо знакомый, но каждый раз в нем находится что-то новое.

Ямазаки любит смотреть на Хару.

Они сидят в семейном ресторанчике, и Хара снова читает. Не эти свои умные книжки — простую новеллу. «Я, она и собака».

«Я, она и собака» — любимая книжка Ямазаки. Не то чтобы она ему так уж нравилась — они проходили ее в средней школе, и Ямазаки тогда долго искал сокращенную версию, и так и не нашел, и даже схлопотал неуд за сочинение, ну не читать же, в самом деле, было все эти страницы? — но она помогает Харе расслабиться.

Хара редко жалуется на психологический стресс, на усталость или проблемы, но Ямазаки знает: когда на смену умным книжкам приходит «Я, она и собака» в яркой, кричащей обложке, Хара хочет устроить передышку. Такой Хара нравится Ямазаки больше всего — возможно, потому что он редко его видит.

Хара всегда зубастый, энергичный, едкий — другим в Кирисаки Дайичи не выжить — но иногда… иногда он прячет зубы и еле заметно сутулится, и почти не ерничает, и Ямазаки понимает: вот оно. Такого себя Хара позволяет видеть только Ямазаки. Возможно, еще и родным — но Ямазаки не уверен. Тогда они идут в семейный ресторанчик, который так любит Ямазаки, хоть тот и далеко от школы, и заказывают обед, и Хара читает свою новеллу, а Ямазаки смотрит на него и даже забывает жевать.

Если после этого они идут в лав-отель, то ничего не делают и просто лежат. Ямазаки держит Хару, а тот читает — и это не потраченное время, даже если никакого секса Ямазаки не достается. Это хорошее время: Хара открывается, доверяет, подставляется — но у Ямазаки никогда не возникает желания ударить.

Ямазаки уже покончил со своей свиной отбивной, и на тарелке подсыхают остатки соуса. Осталось допить кофе — и можно выдвигаться. Он собирается пить его медленно, чтобы Хара дочитал главу. Пить и смотреть. Это лучше десерта.

Хара кладет книгу на стол, еле слышно хрустит шеей, разминает плечи — и это нечестно. Ямазаки протягивает руку вперед прежде, чем успевает сообразить, что делает, — ему хочется прикоснуться, быть может, размять усталые мышцы, хочется просто почувствовать Хару. Рукав его школьного блейзера цепляет чашку с невыпитым кофе, та переворачивается и…

— Блядь, — выдыхает Ямазаки.

Книга впитывает пролитый кофе почти так же хорошо, как скатерть. Страницы набухают, идут темными влажными пятнами, и Хара застывает.

— Я не нарочно, — говорит Ямазаки.

 — Я знаю, — говорит Хара.

— Может, можно как-то ее спасти?

— Ну, попробуй.

Ямазаки пробует — пытается вымочить кофе салфетками из держателя, но все становится только хуже. Бумага идет катышками, и вместе с кофе Ямазаки вытирает слова и четкие штрихи иллюстраций.

Он отдергивает руку:

— Может, если ее просушить…

— Может.

Хара говорит это как-то так, что Ямазаки сразу понимает: херня. Никакая просушка книгу уже не спасет. Станет только хуже. Кто бы подумал, что кофе для книг не менее губителен, чем для клавиатуры.

— Я куплю тебе другую, — предлагает Ямазаки. — Такую же.

— Не надо, — говорит Хара, и Ямазаки думает: вот блядство, это же наша любимая книга. — Пойдем лучше в отель.

Они и в самом деле идут в отель — и занимаются сексом, и это самый странный секс, который у них когда-либо был, не злой, а какой-то отчаянный. Хара ведет себя так, словно потерял что-то важное и хочет забыться, и просит: «Сильнее! Глубже!», хотя куда уж сильнее. И после сразу уходит в душ, и Ямазаки понимает, что что-то и впрямь потерялось. Он-то надеялся, что будет как всегда — что они полежат в обнимку, и будет немного сонно, и хорошо, и тепло. Но в душе сердито журчит вода, и Ямазаки понимает, что как всегда сегодня точно не будет.

Ему совершенно точно нужно добыть где-нибудь новую книгу.

 

 

 

Это оказывается сложнее, чем Ямазаки себе представлял. Он знает название, у него есть деньги — казалось бы, в чем проблема?

Однако «Я, она и собака» нигде не найти. Ямазаки ищет в гипермаркете и в мелких книжных магазинчиках, и даже на распродажах. Книги нет, нигде нет.

Хара снова читает свои мудреные романы, но выглядит более усталым, блеклым. Играет он агрессивнее обычного и сексом занимается так же.

Ямазаки не знает, что делать, — и поступает так, как поступает в таких случаях всегда: спрашивает совета у Сето.

Сето — его 119. Его палочка-выручалочка. Сето почти такой же умный, как Ханамия, только к нему не так стремно подходить.

Ямазаки находит Сето на перемене — в раздевалке проще, но в раздевалке наверняка будет Хара. А Ямазаки не хочется, чтобы Хара знал.

— Книга? — спрашивает Сето и даже вроде просыпается, по крайней мере, широко раскрывает глаза. — Господи, Ямазаки, зачем тебе книга?

— Это не мне, — говорит Ямазаки, и Сето тянет:

— А-а.

Их с Харой отношения для Сето не секрет. Для Сето, для Фурухаши. Для Ханамии. Скрывать правду от этих троих Ямазаки бы не сумел — когда Хара переодевается к тренировке, Ямазаки залипает.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — обещает Сето, и Ямазаки с облегчением выдыхает. Ну все, считай, проблема решена.

Однако магия Сето на этот раз не срабатывает — точнее, срабатывает только отчасти.

— Их больше не издают, — говорит он через пару дней. Они сидят в раздевалке, и на плечах у Ямазаки мокрое полотенце. Хара отправился на репетицию, но Ямазаки с ним не пошел — отговорился делами. Теперь Ямазаки думает: а вдруг Хара заподозрил неладное? Ну в самом деле, какие у него дела?

— То есть купить не получится?

Это паршиво. Откровенно паршиво. Теперь-то Ямазаки понимает, почему Хара сказал не покупать эту книжку — просто она больше не продается.

И все же она очень нужна Ямазаки — потому что нужна Харе.

— Я этого не сказал, — говорит Сето. — Я поискал в сети, нашел какого-то парня. Он согласился ее продать, но заломил несусветную цену. Деньги деньгами, но книга у его бабки, в Гифу, и эта бабка совсем не выходит из дома, так что вряд ли сумеет ее тебе переслать. Только самовывоз, только хардкор.

— А других вариантов нет? — Ямазаки совершенно не хочется ехать в Гифу. Гифу находится где-то в ебенях. Еще меньше ему хочется ждать, когда этот предприимчивый внук навестит старуху и отнесет книгу в службу курьерской доставки. Книга нужна ему как можно скорее. Хара становится совсем хмурым и дерганым, не спасает даже жвачка.

— Есть, — улыбается Сето. — Я поговорил с ребятами. Кажется, «Я, она и собака» есть у Уэно из 2–2, и она не против тебе ее… — он делает паузу. — Отдать. Если вы договоритесь о цене.

Улыбка у Сето странная, словно ему смешно и несмешно одновременно, несмешно — но жутко интересно. Странно, думает Ямазаки, но тут же об этом забывает.

Уэно выглядит как типичная заучка — длинные волосы, очки, ногти, выкрашенные неброским лаком. Ямазаки находит ее на следующий день, после первого же урока. Она болтает с подругами, но, завидев его, улыбается и встает из-за парты. Ямазаки не нравится эта улыбка, именно так всегда улыбается сестра, когда хочет заставить его что-то сделать.

— Ты Ямазаки, — говорит Уэно. — Ямазаки Хироши из баскетбольной команды.

Ямазаки кивает.

— Я насчет…

— Сето-кун мне все рассказал. Поговорим после школы, ладно?

Ямазаки не хочет говорить после школы. Он хочет дать Уэно денег — сколько бы та ни запросила — взять книжку и отдать ее Харе. Тогда все снова будет как раньше. И будет семейный ресторанчик, и обнимашки, и нормальный Хара, и нормальный секс…

— А раньше нельзя? — спрашивает он.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, — говорит Уэно, и ее подружки начинают хихикать. Ямазаки не понимает, что смешного сказал, но это же девчонки — они всегда хихикают.

— Хорошо.

После занятий Уэно ждет его в классе. Остальные уже разошлись, и она сидит за партой и что-то читает. Свет падает на ее волосы, и это красиво — прозрачно-золотистое на черном — но черному Ямазаки предпочитает лиловый.

— Сето-кун сказал, тебе нужна «Я, она и собака», — начинает Уэно без предисловий. — Я отдам ее тебе, но взамен ты станешь моим парнем.

Ямазаки моргает: что? Он словно попал в какое-то седзе-аниме, хотя Уэно слегка и не дотягивает до главной героини.

Наверное, думает он, так сейчас делают все — просто ставят перед фактом. Хара его тоже не очень-то спрашивал, но с Харой все получилось как-то само собой, плюс тогда Ямазаки и сам был не против. А вот сейчас он совершенно точно возражает.

— У меня уже есть… — начинает он и замолкает.

Уэно все равно понимает его правильно — точнее, неправильно, но Ямазаки не собирается ее поправлять.

— У тебя уже есть девушка? — Уэно смотрит на него, и это не тот взгляд, который приличествует девушке, — цепкий, холодный, оценивающий. Ямазаки неловко ерзает: она словно снимает с него кожу, снимает с него слой за слоем. Он чувствует себя даже не голым — выпотрошенным. — Из нашей школы?

— Нет, — говорит Ямазаки, потому что… ну…

— Отлично, — Уэно снова улыбается. — Тогда это все упрощает. Ты притворишься моим парнем — на неделю. Твоя девушка ничего не узнает, а когда срок истечет, я отдам тебе книгу. Идет?

— Зачем тебе это? — спрашивает Ямазаки. — Ты ведь достаточно… — он делает неловкий жест, ему трудно облечь свои мысли в слова. — Ты бы легко нашла парня, который бы не притворялся.

— Спасибо, — говорит Уэно и опускает ресницы. — Но я не хочу заводить парня.

— Тогда зачем тебе я? — Ямазаки действительно не понимает.

— Я пишу книгу о… Неважно. Я должна знать, как это работает. С тобой будет проще — ты станешь делать то, что я скажу. Итак, по рукам?

Неделя, думает Ямазаки, неделя притворства. Это может быть проблемой — в притворстве он откровенно слаб, но ему-то всего и потребуется, что… ну… быть с ней милым. И есть ее бенто. И провожать ее домой после школы. И… Все такое. Ничего сложного. Он справится.

А затем получит книжку.

— Идет, — говорит Ямазаки. — Притворюсь. На неделю.

 

 

 

— Ну что, договорились? — спрашивает у него перед тренировкой Сето.

Ямазаки кивает, хотя почти не слушает: Хара расстегивает рубашку.

— И?

Пальцы Хары замирают у следующей пуговицы.

— О чем это вы? — спрашивает он.

— Неважно, — говорит Ямазаки. Конечно, можно и рассказать, но куда прикольнее будет сделать сюрприз. Расстараться, сунуть книжку в подарочный пакет. Он улыбается.

Хара смотрит на него — то есть, наверное, смотрит, с этими волосами ничего не понять — отмирает и снова берется за пуговицы.

Ямазаки совершенно не хочется тратить целую неделю на Уэно. Он предпочел бы провести это время с Харой — на крыше, в подсобке, в аркаде, в лав-отеле, на стритбольной площадке, в семейном ресторанчике. Просто с Харой — где угодно.

Но у Уэно есть книжка, а значит, оно того стоит. Семь убитых дней за нормального Хару. Совсем дешево.

 

 

 

Проводить время с Уэно оказывается куда неприятнее, чем Ямазаки изначально представлял. Она требовательная и капризная, и постоянно выпячивает свой интеллект, и Ямазаки было бы смешно — куда ей до Хары, до Сето, до Ханамии, — если бы она при этом не делала из него дурака.

Он выполняет ее прихоти — заходит к ней на каждой перемене и терпит, когда она гоняет его в кафетерий за чаем или кофе и когда показывает его подружкам, словно ручную собачку, и носит ее сумку и книги, и навещает ее в клубе чайной церемонии и пьет приготовленный ею горький чай — «Фи, Хироши-кун! Ты что, никогда раньше не был на чайной церемонии?» — и делает ей мелкие подарки и дарит цветы, и провожает домой и почти все время молчит, чтобы не сболтнуть «сколько можно, ты, сучка?!», и считает дни.

В среду его перехватывает Хара. Уэно послала Ямазаки за дынным хлебом, который наверняка закончится, если не поторопиться, но Хара хватает его за руку и тащит в подсобку, совершенно не слушая его «чувак, не сейчас, мне реально некогда».

Хара втаскивает его внутрь и толкает к полкам, уставленным моющими растворами, губками и щетками, и Ямазаки больно ударяется спиной и сдавленно шипит:

— Какого хрена?!

А затем Хара оказывается очень близко и прижимает его к полкам, и губы у него кривятся в недоброй улыбке.

— Кажется, ты решил бросить меня, Ямазаки? — говорит он, и Ямазаки смотрит на него и пытается понять: что? — Завел себе какую-то девчонку. Бегаешь к ней — разве это правильно?

— Все не так, — начинает объяснять Ямазаки. — Все…

Он умолкает — потому что сюрприз, и Хара смеется, зло и неприятно.

— Все как? — спрашивает он и медленно поддевает галстук Ямазаки и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, и Ямазаки становится трудно дышать. — Все как, Ямазаки? Ты ведь понимаешь, что я тебя не отпущу, понимаешь ведь?

Хара наклоняется, словно собирается поцеловать, и Ямазаки машинально приоткрывает рот, но Хара наклоняет голову — и кусает его за шею. Это неожиданно, это больно.

 

— Блядь! — вырывается у Ямазаки. Хара дышит ему в шею, горячо, шумно, зализывает место укуса, и у Ямазаки слабеют ноги.

— Ямазаки, — говорит Хара. — Ямазаки…

Он накрывает ладонью пах Ямазаки, сжимает его через ткань, и Ямазаки снова стонет:

— Блядь!

Он опаздывает не только в кафетерий — он опаздывает на урок, и учитель заставляет его стоять в коридоре, и Ямазаки думает — ебаный Хара, и еще — что это было?

Уэно Ямазаки навещает на следующей перемене — та в гневе и совершенно не собирается этого скрывать.

— Я попросила тебя о такой мелочи! — говорит она. — И ты даже этого не сделал!

— Могу сводить тебя в кафе, — говорит Ямазаки, потому что этого она от него и ждет. — После занятий.

Уэно кивает — хороший песик! — и Ямазаки уходит. Три дня, напоминает он себе. Три дня.

 

 

 

Уэно приходит к нему на тренировку. Уэно приходит к нему на тренировку, и сидит на скамье, и машет рукой, и у нее даже есть лимоны в меду, и это паршиво. Сето наслаждается происходящим, словно это его горячо любимый театр Но. Фурухаши выглядит равнодушно, но, кажется, ему тоже любопытно. Ханамия гоняет второй состав, и ему ровным счетом плевать на любых девушек. Хара… Хара улыбается.

Ямазаки знает эту улыбку, видел ее не раз во время официальных матчей — Хара всегда улыбается так перед особенно грязным фолом. Он медленно смещается к краю площадки, туда, где на скамье сидит Уэно, и Ямазаки понимает, что еще немного — и эта тренировка закончится в слезах.

Нужно что-то сделать. Остановить Хару, убрать Уэно — что угодно. Ямазаки умоляюще смотрит на Сето, но тот пожимает плечами — и перебрасывает Харе мяч. Улыбка Хары становится шире, он вскидывает руки и целится совсем не в кольцо — и Ямазаки врезается в него и сбивает с ног. Ямазаки слышит пронзительную трель свистка — кажется, Ханамия наконец-то решился вмешаться. Слава богу. Слава богу.

Ханамия и вправду вмешивается и отчитывает их обоих, понизив голос, но не слишком-то стесняясь в выражениях. Хара жует свою жвачку и совсем не выглядит расстроенным, и это плохо. Это только отсрочка.

В наказание Ханамия отправляет их бегать, и они наматывают круги вокруг зала, и Хара немного отстает, и бежит позади, и Ямазаки начинает казаться, что он не бежит, а убегает, и что Хара его вот-вот настигнет, и вот тогда-то… тогда…

Сердце Ямазаки отчаянно колотится, и вовсе не от нагрузки.

Хара и вправду его догоняет, бежит плечо к плечу, хлопает пузырем от жвачки.

— В следующий раз, — говорит он. — В следующий раз — обязательно.

— Все не так, — говорит Ямазаки, но Хара его уже не слушает и убегает вперед.

Блядь, думает Ямазаки, блядь.

 

 

 

После тренировки они с Уэно и впрямь идут в кафе.

— Что у тебя на шее? — спрашивает она, и Ямазаки молчит, потому что — ну что тут скажешь? — По правде говоря, я только заметила. Давно он у тебя?

Ямазаки продолжает молчать.

— Это твоя девушка? — снова спрашивает Уэно и почти сразу же добавляет: — Ну конечно же, это она. Какая она у тебя страстная.

Ямазаки крошит круассан, ему совершенно не хочется есть.

— Завтра наденешь шарф, — говорит Уэно. — Или знаешь что. Лучше не надевай. Пусть все думают, что это я… — она улыбается, и Ямазаки передергивает.

Три дня кажутся ему нескончаемо долгим сроком.

 

 

 

Следующий день он практически безвылазно проводит в классе Уэно. Ему все кажется, что вот-вот появится Хара и что-то такое отмочит, но Хара так и не появляется. Подружки Уэно смотрят на его шею и хихикают, и Ямазаки искренне радуется, что вчера у него хватило ума поднять воротник. Выглядел как дурак, но оно того стоило.

После занятий Уэно ждет его в классе — снова что-то читает, и Ямазаки вспоминает их первую встречу и очень о ней жалеет. Все усложнилось, все очень усложнилось, а ведь он всего лишь хотел получить книжку.

— Готова? — спрашивает он.

— Сядь, — говорит Уэно.

Ямазаки садится.

— Я тут подумала… У меня остается два дня, но я готова отдать тебе книгу сегодня.

— Правда? — вскидывается Ямазаки. Может, Уэно не такая уж и плохая девчонка. Он наконец-то получит «Я, она и собака», и помирится с Харой, и…

— Да. Тебе всего-то и нужно, что меня поцеловать.

Ямазаки моргает.

— Что?

— Поцеловать, — повторяет Уэно медленно. — Ты же знаешь, как это делается. Один поцелуй — и книга твоя.

Ямазаки таращится на нее.

— Я же только притворяюсь, притворяюсь твоим парнем. Я не могу…

— В чем проблема?

— У меня есть… Я уже… — Ямазаки барахтается в словах. Он и вправду не может: у него есть Хара.

— Да ладно тебе. Один поцелуй — и все. Твоя девушка даже не узнает, если ты сам не решишь ей сказать.

— Нет.

— Если ты этого не сделаешь, я не отдам тебе книгу.

— Какого хуя?! Я ведь… все эти дни…

— Ну же, Ямазаки-кун, давай, — говорит Уэно. — Тебе ведь так нужна эта книга.

Книга ему и вправду нужна, очень нужна. Если задуматься, то сделка не такая уж и плохая. Один поцелуй — и ему больше не придется терпеть Уэно и ее капризы. Один поцелуй — и у него будет книга. Один поцелуй… Но Хара… Но книга… Но…

 

 

 

Ямазаки опаздывает на утреннюю тренировку. Ямазаки опаздывает на утреннюю тренировку, и это выливается ему в штрафные круги и нудное повторение основ — то, что он ненавидит больше всего.

Когда он, усталый и мокрый, вваливается в раздевалку, Хара уже заканчивает одеваться.

— Все-таки опоздал, — говорит Сето.

— Гифу далеко, — говорит Ямазаки. Ему хочется спать, половину ночи он провел в поездах и еще половину — на чердаке выжившей из ума старухи, переворачивая содержимое многочисленных сундуков и баулов и слушая ее воспоминания о прошлом. Ему хочется спать, но это может подождать. Главное сейчас Хара.

Ямазаки достает из шкафчика пакет и протягивает его Харе.

— Держи.

— Что это?

— Книга. Ты же любишь книги.

Хара достает из пакета «Я, она и собака» — и рот его удивленно приоткрывается.

— Откуда?

— Из Гифу, — смеется Сето, хотя ничего смешного тут на самом деле нет.

 

 

 

— Давай, — говорит Хара. Они сидят в семейном ресторанчике, и перед Ямазаки стоит любимая свиная отбивная, но есть почему-то совсем не хочется. Хочется смотреть на Хару — хоть Хара и не читает. — Рассказывай.

И Ямазаки рассказывает.

— И ты съездил в Гифу? — спрашивает в конце Хара, и губы его кривятся в веселой улыбке.

— И я съездил в Гифу.

Хара смотрит на «Я, она и собака», открывает на случайной странице, проводит пальцем по бумаге. Книга в отличном состоянии, Ямазаки проверял.

— Однажды, — говорит Хара нараспев, — во время чайной церемонии Масамунэ едва не выпустил из рук дорогую фарфоровую чашку. Он вздрогнул и воскликнул «Ах!», но потом произнес: «Я приучил себя не дрожать в самой гуще боя, не произносить лишних слов, и я же испугался разбить чашку только потому, что она стоит тысячи золотых слитков! Да не будет!» С этими словами он с размаху швырнул чашку о камни.

— Ни хуя не понял, к чему ты сейчас это сказал, — говорит Ямазаки честно.

Хара улыбается, затем берет свой кофе и выливает на книгу.

Ямазаки с разинутым ртом смотрит, как белая бумага набирается темными влажными пятнами.

— Пойдем в отель, — говорит Хара. — Полежим.


End file.
